To Be Free
by silverfire113
Summary: Samus had been imprisoned for far too long so when the opportunity came to be free, she took it. Can she really go through with killing a man who she is forced to become friends with though? Samarth :3


Samus had never thought life was easy. She looked at it in a negative light, actually. Kill, rest, kill again, save the world, bring others happiness while she herself remained alone. Always so alone…Why did everything always have to revolve around everyone else…? The bounty hunter knew it was probably selfish, but just once…

A loud knock on the heavy metal door of her cell pulled her from her thoughts and the lifted her head, dim blue eyes staring at what lead to the outside world.

To freedom.

"Hey bitch, wake up," came the voice of a man. He sounded like he had some sort of alien attached to his throat that made anything that came out of his mouth sound garbled and rough. She hated that voice. Every morning at eight sharp he would wake her up and shove food at her through the small slit under the door.

This time though the door opened and she had to shield her eyes with one of her arms, her shackles clashing as the chain was quickly moved from its spot on the floor. When her vision finally adjusted she got to see the man who gave her food for the first time. Not exactly a pretty sight…though it wasn't like she had expected otherwise.

"Get up," he growled, grabbing the chain that bound her wrists together and yanking her up. She didn't fight him. What was the point in fighting when there was no escape?

The woman only vaguely recalled her trip down the corridors of the dimly lit building, the moans and cries of other prisoners almost reaching her ears that had become deaf to pleas for help. A couple of times a hand would reach out through one of the slits on the bottom of the door only to be roughly crushed under her one of her captor's boots.

Once she had been proud. She would have fought and tried to save those people. But now…Now only a shell of the woman she once was remained.

Samus fell to the ground as she was pushed into a new room, her eyes once more having to adjust to the even brighter light. The first thing she noticed was how spotless it was compared to the other places in the establishment. From her position on the ground she couldn't see a single speck of dirt, the floors almost sparkling from their cleanliness.

"Samus Aran. Please stand," a stern voice commanded. She slowly got back on her feet, cringing silently at the sounds of those cursed chains. "I have an offer to make you…" the person continued.

Her blue eyes met amber ones but she quickly averted her gaze downward. She didn't want to make the same mistake of staring defiantly like she had in the past. Too many nights of being beaten back had taught her that lesson…and she would never forget.

He was a tall man with brilliant red hair and a surprisingly round, friendly looking face that didn't match his deep voice. Like all of the other people who weren't prisoners in this place he wore a long black coat; unlike the others though he had a single silver looking piece of metal that adorned his right sleeve, probably the sign of someone higher up in the chain of command.

"What would that be?" she murmured, still looking at the ground.

"I want you to kill someone for me."

The bounty hunter looked up sharply, though no surprise was visible on her face as she stared openly at the man, her eyes questioning. So now she was not only their prisoner that wanted her to be their garbage disposer was well? Her former self would have scoffed. Now though she only waited to hear more of what he had to say.

"Oh don't worry. In return for you completing this task for me I will set you free," he laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder and watching as she flinched away.

"Who…?" she asked hollowly. So she had to take a life away in order to gain hers back…was that really any kind of fair exchange? Was her life worth even that of a cockroach?

"His name is Marth. Marth Lowell. He is a wandering swordsman and quite a formidable man…He has taken the life of quite a few of my men recently," her captor said, circling her slowly. "I think only a person of your skill could take him down. After all, you were feared throughout the galaxy before we got a hold of you…"

Samus looked back down to the floor and ignored his words of false praise that she knew was only meant to mock her.

"Alright," she agreed slowly.

"Good, good. Before you go though, I have a few conditions to this particular job…" he said, tapping his chin with one long, pale finger. "Make him suffer…Don't just go and kill him…get close and wait. Wait until it will pain him the most for you to kill him. Force him to trust you. After all…"

He lifted her chin, smiling at her though all she could see in it was sinister intent.

"Who wouldn't trust such a lovely lady?"

* * *

**I didn't really want to start another story (as I already have too many to finish) but I just couldn't ignore this one. This is my first time using cursing in a story also so I don't know how it will turn out. We'll see I guess...  
**

**If I am able to actually update this story you can probably be expecting a SamusxMarth pairing (since it is my favorite ^^;) but other than that I can't really say. I never plan these things eheh...  
**

**Enjoy and please review : )  
**

-Silverfire113**  
**


End file.
